Vital Bloodlines-DISCONTINUED
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: Sequel to Young Bloodlines Seven years after the test subjects were freed from Cadmus,the Seasons and Renegades have retired,the test subjects have settled into normal lives,but Professor Stevens has not stopped.It's up to the new heroes and villains of the streets to team up with old faces to stop the professor's disastrous plans before she wreaks havoc on everyone. Contains OCs
1. Chapter 1-That Spark Of Justice

**I'm extremely sorry that this took so long, but I have been so backed up with friendship dramas and hefty schoolwork since I started the New Year, but now I'm back in business! I hope you enjoy the sequel! Hey if this goes well I could also do a third one (but not as likely). **

**One note, I'd like to know how many of you like or have watched X-Men or X-Men Evolution (mostly this one), as an idea for another story I may do. Or more importantly if no-one likes that, then any other anime/book/cartoon/film etc I could make a new SYOC for. Suggestions not relating to Marvel/DC comics are appreciated. Please PM suggestions.**

**And now for the long awaited story!**

* * *

**Covent Garden, London, England**

Wind whistled, streaking and touching every strong held tree until fading off into the surrounding city sounds. It vaguely drowned out the mumblings of loving couples and troubled loners stalking the paths winding their way through the nature that's been allowed to flourish. The light was dim and the atmosphere was still. A single black-eyed crow nestled itself on a thick branch behind the leaves, surveying the four teens huddled in a secret cut off area of the park whom no-one knew of or noticed. No words were spoken between them but each individual judged their peers alone in their minds.

The eldest of these, looking around eighteen years of age, was also probably the most muscular too. He was currently leant up against a tree, arms folded in a defiant way but his facial expression was relaxed and easy-going. The moonlight illuminated the Caucasian skin lining his broad shoulders, squared jawline and crooked nose. His hair was only a short, light brown buzz cut but his calming hazel eyes matched this colour. The elder boy shuffled around a bit, trying to make himself comfortable as he leant against the tree. He did not seem to care if the bark scratched at his clothes; they seemed quite old and worn anyway. His current outfit only consisted of a dark blue t-shirt with jeans of a similar colour, topped off with a worn leather jacket, battered baseball cap and runners. The boy standing just next to him in the more shaded area dared to catch a quick glance, mainly at the unusual metallic silver lining which showed from just under the hem of his t-shirt, as well the bright image of a powerful wolf who seemed to be creeping its way out from under his shirt. The elder teen shifted his head over to the younger boy (who in actuality was only a year younger), who sharply diverted his attention back to the dimly lit forest floor.

This boy seemed to be keeping his attention away from everyone, and thankfully no-one had been bothering him. Though he stood in the darkness, anyone could still tell that his eyes were devoid of any colour; they were only a shade of striking black. The rest of the younger boy's looks seemed to match the creepy aura he was giving off. His hairstyle was black also with an emo styling to it. Even the clothes he wore were all black, consisting of a hoodie, jeans and converse in the same dark tone. It's as though he was trying to keep himself shadowed. The others had already oddly noted his timid behaviour increasing as the sunlight faded. His bodily structure was not much to go on either, being only a skinny young boy with a slim muscular figure. It unnerved the older boy slightly so he turned his attention to the girl stood across from him with the dreamy look on her face.

Said girl, who only looked about fifteen being the youngest of the lot, was currently humming softly to the tune of 'incy wincy spider' whilst picking at the flowers on the ground around the fourth teen, who was snoozing. This girl giggled happily at the flowers, placing a light blue one in her jet black hair, which waved and reached down to her knees. A single green streak ran through it, her bright eyes matching this colour. The clothes she wore also seemed to match her bright personality. She wore a green flowery shirt atop her blue jeans which seemed to have a rip running down them, exposing her pale skin. A little dirt surrounded it so the cause could be assumed as a gardening accident. Placed on her feet were a pair of simple black plimsolls and she topped this sunny outfit off with a straw hat which was slightly too big for her head as it kept falling over her eyes. She wasn't a very tall girl, but she had some slim muscles and a slim waist which made her seem quite pretty. Her whole being seemed to being a living alternate of that of the black clad boy hidden in the shade. As she reached to pick yet another flower, the older girl underneath growled slightly and turned in her sleep. She took this as her cue to stop collecting flowers. Instead, she stepped back to get a better view of her fourth new companion.

The sleeping girl looked about a year older than her and seemed to be quite slim with chin length dark brown hair. Bangs were hanging carelessly over her eyes. The younger girl was curious as to what colour they were. She seemed to have several studs; a pair in her ears and one in her nose. The cheery girl noticed something distinctive behind her left ear. With the utmost care, she brushed back one of her bangs and saw a tattoo of stars. Her vision drew downwards as she examined the outfit of the sleeping girl. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting blue jeans with a warm looking knitted grey top over a white tank top. On her feet was a pair of new looking brown sneakers.

Her train of thought was interrupted as the black crow who had been sitting atop the trees swooped down onto her shoulder. She nodded and gazed around, her eyes finally meeting with the other two boys.

"She's here"

They both seemed to know what this meant, as they both stepped out and readied themselves for their incoming guest. No-one seemed to bother waking the other girl.

After waiting a couple of minutes, someone finally sauntered out from the shadows. Confusion waved over each other faces. The girl now stood in front of them looked no older than the long haired black girl and had more of a petite figure as well. Her body held an hourglass shape with a long torso and Avery white skin like porcelain. A few freckles were flecked across her nose. Her hair was blonde and certainly seemed natural with brown highlights streaking it, and long layers reaching down just below her shoulders. With her hairstyle there seemed to be bangs but one cowlick was sticking up and it was obvious it was infuriating her. The flower picking girl seemed quite transfixed on her perfectly done lip gloss and mascara, as well her very pretty heart shaped analogue necklace. The boys however seemed more transfixed on her clothing. Like them she was too dressed in casual clothing which consisted of a partially see through black and white flowering blouse which showed a dark grey cami underneath. Over this she was also wearing a black, sleeveless flow like vest. Her skirt was three layered and grey in colour which was worn over her plaid grey, white and black knee high socks. Her boots were the plainest thing she wore; just simple, small and black. She was emanating much feminine beauty but at the same time she kept a certain aura of maturity. The eldest boy smiled slightly. She smiled back but then she too looked confused.

"Hold on, where's-"

"AAAAGH!"

Annoying laughter was heard. The girl who had once been sleeping was now fully awake and looking very frustrated. The black haired girl quickly noted her eye colour, which was a rich brown. In front of the angered teen was a short and skinny young boy who looked no older than thirteen. His hair was pure white and quite fluffy, falling over his pale pink eyes and bouncing everywhere as he moved. His skin was extremely pale too, matching his hair. His clothes appeared to have many extreme tears and rips through his dull blue jacket, jeans, white trainers and white t-shirt. The more the black clad boy looked at him the more he could tell there was something unusual about his presence.

"February that's enough" the short girl scolded, looking him straight in the eyes.

"S-Sorry, it was just too priceless!" He choked out between chuckles. The older girl rolled her eyes and turned to the aggravated teen.

"Sorry about him, he's a bit of a jokester that one and an irritating one at that"

The young boy pouted and huffed. The eldest boy coughed.

"Sorry but…are you Tracker?" he asked. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

"Yes, yes I am but for now just call me Charlotte"

"Or Charlie, I like Charlie" fluffy haired boy chuckled.

"Charlotte is fine.

"Okey doke Charlie"

"…Anyway I know who you are but for everyone else's sake I think introductions are in order, and by that I also mean powers if you understand" Charlotte explained. She received several uncomforted looks which she reassured with a friendly nod and a smile.

"How about you start then?" she announced, directing her gaze at the eldest teen. He shrugged and stepped forward.

"Okay, well hi. I'm Michael Dorn, but you guys can all call me Mike. I'm also known as Ares-I mean Barrage" he started with a thick Canadian accent "I'm eighteen and Canadian. I haven't actually got any powers, well except maybe these awesome muscles" he mentioned, drawing attention to his abs and biceps. The flowery girl giggled "however I have got this cool armour that gives me enhanced strength, durability and a cool shoulder mounted energy gun. One annoying downside is that it runs out of energy if I use it too much" he finished off, stepping back in line with the others.

"Nice, well I might as well go next. As I've said, I'm Charlotte, last name Avery and also known as Tracker. I may only be fifteen but do not underestimate my leadership skills. We're currently in my home town as it happens. My powers are psychic based. I have basic telepathy but I'm mostly known for my psychic navigation. That means I can trace certain objects and people. It's like…having a psychic compass inside me. Oh and I can also create a mental mind map of the area so getting lost is not an issue, though all of this can give me a horrible headache"

The youngest teen raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"If you have psychic navigation how come it took you so long to get here?"

"Because this pain in the butt kept wandering off" she muttered, gesturing to February "Since you're speaking why don't you introduce yourself next?"

The other girl happily stepped forward.

"Hi! So I'm Chloe Dusk, also known as Rainfall. I'm only fifteen too and English! We're so alike! Oh, this is Crow!" Chloe giggled, stroking the crow atop her shoulder "my powers involve controlling weather, though at the moment all I can create is storm clouds and rain, but I can also grow plants!" she said.

Mike rolled his eyes as if to say 'that explains a lot'. The black clad teen shuffled uncomfortably as everyone talked. February seemed to take notice of this and took his chance to sneak up behind the boy. Slowly, he placed his lips closer to his ear.

"Sooooooo who are you?" The fluffy haired boy whispered which caused the dark boy to jump and sharply twist to angrily glare at the sneaky assailant. February laughed, but slunk back as Charlotte sent him a look which read 'that's enough'. Chloe placed a comforting hand on the other boy which he seemed to relax into.

"Well, who are you?" she asked softly. He still didn't answer.

"Come on, it's okay" Chloe ushered again, with the friendliest smile she could muster. The boy looked straight at her and sighed sadly.

"Um, okay. I'm…Damian Shade, 17, American, also known as Nightmare. My…my power involves bringing to life your worst nightmare. I can put you to sleep, trapped in a nightmare from which you cannot awaken, only when I snap my fingers" he explained in a monotone voice.

Damian waited for the looks of disapproval or the fearful tones but instead he felt a warm hand again. Chloe looked straight into his pure black eyes and smiled softly.

"Well, that's interesting" the last unnamed teen mentioned. All eyes shifted to her.

"…What?"

"And now for you" Mike said, matter-of-factly.

"Alrighty then, hi. Name's Addison Lewis but call me Addy, or Kodiak. I'm 16, and an Alaskan Native. My power is Ursine Mimicry"

"What the badger does that mean?" February interrupted. Mike looked at him, confused.

"What the badger?"

"Don't ask. Previous badger incident. Very distressing"

Awkward silence ensued for a few seconds.

"…Anyway, for your information that means I can take on the abilities of a bear, giving me claws, enhanced strength, speed, stamina, durability, senses and jumping ability. Not to mention I get this vicious bite" she demonstrated, baring her large teeth. Charlotte raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Can you turn into a bear?" came a quiet question from Damian.

"Sort of. I turn into this large human-bear hybrid. There are advantages and disadvantages to either way though. When I'm a large bear I'm stronger but I can't think or speak clearly, plus the cold makes me sleepy"

"Seems like it does that to you anyway" February replied in a snarky tone. Addison uttered a low growl.

"Shut it, anyway when I'm human the claws really hurt when they come out of my fingers. Now that I'm done why don't you finish, fluffy?"

'Fluffy' wiped away a few tears, settled his laughter and cleared his throat.

"Aaaaaallrighty missy. Well, first thing you should know is I'm dead"

Shocked silence.

Damian could be overheard whispering 'I knew it' under his breath.

Chloe nearly fainted.

Mike looked thoroughly confused.

Addison's expression was a mixture of fear and surprise.

February doubled over in laughter at their faces.

Charlotte was the only calm one.

"Let me explain" she piped in before the hysterical screaming started from anyone "February…is a ghost of his former self"

The mood still didn't settle, but February did. His mood immediately seemed to change. Instead of the hyperactive little kid he was a few minutes ago his face was now sullen, his eyes looking directly to the floor to avoid all eye contact.

"What happened to him?" Mike eventually decided to ask.

Charlotte looked as though she was about to answer but February appeared to her side and began talking instead, his tone quieter and more pitiful.

"I-I'm February. February Parrish Fay. I'm not from around here; I was from Wales. Probably still buried there too. I was thirteen years old…well back in 1996 I was anyway. That's when the accident happened. Me and the guys…we were out late, and I mean real late…it was a quiet road, not many cars. When one car did eventually pull out of the darkness, I bet my buddy that I could get across the road before it passed by. Last thing I remember was metal, pain and their faces…their twisted, screaming faces…then, just black. Next thing I know it's 2019 and there's others…others like me. But, it was strange, they were able to do all kinds of things, though most of the thought it to be torture. I learnt we could go up top, it was a harsh winter. A strong blizzard was brewing. Charlie was there"

"And that's how I found him" Charlotte finished for him. February sobbed quietly. Chloe did too, feeling much sympathy for the poor boy. Addison rolled her eyes.

"It's also how I discovered his power" Charlotte continued "turns out he was gifted with the ability to control the wind and snow. He can't create ice but he creates these snowstorms and blizzards which could freeze or knock you out in an instant. It's why I gave him the nickname 'Blizzard'"

February's face lightened up slightly by the point but his voice remained soft and mournful.

"So why are we here?" Addison piped up.

"I was about to explain that. You all have just discovered something. You all have these extraordinary abilities or advantages and that you are not alone with them. I'm not sure how many of you know about this but seven years ago there was a whole uproar here in London surrounding other's with unique abilities. There was a famous criminal gang known as 'The Renegades' and a vigilante group known as 'The Seasons'. Both of these disappeared since then. The Renegades were no big loss but since the vanishing of The Seasons, crime has been running amok in the London streets once again, both human and super-powered. I thought it was about time someone took these streets back, and took the world back from crime. That's why I-no, the world-needs us to fight back, to use these powers for justice."

As Charlotte finished her rather dramatic speech, she gazed over her few listeners for looks of approval. One pale hand did rise.

"I…I'll help you!" Chloe announced with all the energy she could muster. The self-appointed leader smiled at her second (after February) team member. She looked to the rest.

"And what about you?" She addressed to the rest.

"Come oooooon" The fluffy haired ghost begged of them. Mike sighed and looked his soon to be leader squarely in the eye.

"Alright"

"Me too" Addison put in, her face holding a look of strength and superiority.

"I…"

All eyes directed to Damian, assuming her just whispered.

"I…I'll…I'll join you" the darkly clothed boy eventually murmured. His all black eyes met that of Charlotte's and at once he let down his guard with a small but meaningful smile.

"Three more members! Cha-Ching!"

"Shut up ghost boy"

Everyone laughed this time, even Damian chuckled slightly. Smiles were abundant on everyone's faces. Addison interrupted the joyful moment with a sudden roar. Chloe, who had been standing next to her, looked a bit frazzled.

"Sorry but…do you actually have any idea of what we were gonna call ourselves?"

All eyes were on Charlotte. She looked blank.

"How about The Prank Patrol?" February suggested.

"Naw it should be The Bear-Wrestlers!" Addison added.

"The Shadow Puppets" was whispered by Damian.

"Deadly Mimes!"

"You already had a turn Feb!" Mike yelled.

"The Rainbow Unicorns!"

Everyone looked at Chloe strangely.

"…What?"

"I have an idea"

Charlotte turned to Mike.

"And?"

"Well, this team is basically following on from this old lot, The Seasons or whatever, right?"

Charlotte nodded slowly.

"So we'll be the new, fresh team as opposed to the old. Therefore, I suggest Team Vitality"

"New life…" Damian uttered.

February smiled warmly.

The leader pondered for a moment.

"Hmm, interesting. Girls, what do you think?"

The other two female heroes both nodded in unison.

"Alright then Mike, it's settled then. From now on we are Team Vitality"

She stuck her hand out between everyone.

"With Tracker"

"And Barrage"

"Kodiak"

"Rainfall!"

"Nightmare…"

February floated up in between the circle of hands.

"AND BLIZZARD!"

And again, everyone fell into laughter. Something about this had Charlotte feeling that Vitality was a perfect name; she could feel it, that in years to come, new lives were going to be shaped, with new dramas and action and trouble that she just could not resist!

These lives began now.

* * *

**So there you have it! Team Vitality is in business! What do they have in store for their future careers? Follow this story to find out!**

**I hoped you liked the very first chapter of Vital Bloodlines! There'll be even more new characters to introduce however so stick around to see yours and others come to life!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'd appreciate it so much!**

**As promised, here are the creators of each character:**

**Charlotte Avery/Tracker-PerfectlyStrange**

**Michael Dorn/Barrage-Munamana**

**Nightmare/Damian Shade-Forgotten Tactic**

**Kodiak/Addison Lewis-XxxCloudyxxX**

**Rainfall/Chloe Dusk-Theoriganalhybrid**

**Blizzard/February Parrish Fay-Blue Eyes Arch Angel (myself)**


	2. Discontinuing

I apologise greatly but I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue this.I have a few reasons for this,

Firstly,due to having to work on other writing projects I'm finding myself having less focus on this.

Secondly,I've stopped watching Young Justice.I lost interest in it after the ridiculous amount of hiatuses and moved on to other fandoms

Thirdly I have so much work now I'm higher up in school so I don't have time.

Lastly,I just didn't really know where this story was going anyway.

Anyway,I greatly apologise to everyone who submitted a tribute and was reading this because I know I've let down your expectations.


End file.
